<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catch-22 by mochacreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330758">catch-22</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams'>mochacreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Creampie, Dry Humping, Experimental Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 1, Nipple Play, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short &amp; Sweet, Softcore Porn, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The countdown blares—the woman’s metallic voice says seven more minutes. It’ll be five for this, tops, and the last two to ensure a successful escape. </p><p>It’s simple enough. They’re well-trained, they’ve survived everything else thus far. (This is a feverish and messy act, maybe even rash at worst, but it’s <i>deserved</i>.) </p><p>[alternate scene taking place when jill rescues chris in the lab at the end of re1]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catch-22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so like, i first watched re1 at least 5 years ago and i just finished another jill run recently—needless to say i have a lot of feelings and ideas. no matter how completely unrealistic. and so this happened at 2am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No time to take it slow and sensually—hands are flying as soon as the creaky steel cell door is flung open. The robotic, female voice ringing over the PA system repeats that same warning, and it gets drowned out rather quickly by the adrenaline coursing through the two of them. </p><p>The self-destruct timer ticks, a loud siren blares, but somehow the anticipation is purely from the idea of being alone together—not anything else. </p><p>Jill uncoils, gives in (releases all the stress that’d been raking at her up to this point). She’s not even undressed in the slightest when Chris presses her up against the concrete wall, peppering her neck with suckles and moving steadily upward. </p><p>Porcelain skin with rose-tinged lips. The rusty hanging lamp above casts a perfectly golden shadow along her face, the light from the hot bulb making her cheeks glow. </p><p>She’s the only sort of consolation for having to deal with the beasts in this mansion, isolated and lost amongst a dark and dangerous thicket. After everything, she is still kind and inviting—full of warmth. </p><p>Those strong arms of his hold her up, one balanced on the wall and the other with fingers sinking into her ample behind. Her legs are twisted around his waist for support, clamping him betwixt her thighs. </p><p>The rolling of Chris’ hips coaxes a mewl from her, palms gripping tight on his shoulders. His crotch is hot and damp rubbing into hers, even through the thick fabric of their STARS uniforms.</p><p>But—no time for deep foreplay. The blaring alarm is a painful reminder, no matter how easy it is to ignore during the heat of the moment. He only pushes against her a few more times, the friction of his erection making her pussy quiver with wetness. </p><p>Hard touching soft, angled edges sinking into a pillow. Now he’s moved his mouth up to hers, biting lightly at her lower lip. </p><p>The countdown blares—the woman’s metallic voice says seven more minutes. It’ll be five for this, tops, and the last two to ensure a successful escape. </p><p>It’s simple enough. They’re well-trained, they’ve survived everything else thus far. (This is a feverish and messy act, maybe even rash at worst, but it’s <i>deserved</i>.) </p><p>He moves to Jill’s belt, loosening the straps of her holsters only a little and reaching for the buckle—which is quickly unclasped. Even with the pressure of the wall and his own weight against her, Chris just manages to shimmy her pants and panties down past her ass cheeks.</p><p>Shaven and peachy-pink, clit dripping a little with stickiness between the petals. He traces down the long slit, stroking with a slowness they can’t afford, and it makes a shiver go up her spine, straightening her back against the wall. </p><p>Squared, calloused fingertips play with the soft flesh of her thighs, now exposed to the chilly air. The other hand lowers the zipper of his own pants, hungrily flitting to find the waistband of his boxer-briefs. </p><p>Dark eyes with lovely lashes stare into his own, though only briefly before they close. Jill, dreamy, can’t help but kiss him, the stray strands of her equally dark, sleek hair tickling his face. Soon, her palms, too, slide up to cup his hard jawline.</p><p>Hot breaths of his release into her mouth, and hers exhale into his; the kiss remains unbroken. All the while, Chris thumbs at her inner thighs, playing with the supple skin as he gradually wedges her open. </p><p>But it’s her who takes one hand off his face and finds her lips below, spreading them with her delicate, gloved fingers. (Eyes still closed with a calmness, and now with her other arm clenching his back.)</p><p>He guides his tip on instinct, level with her hole, precum letting him enter with a fast ease. He hadn’t been very gentle with the first push, evidenced by her sudden moan, but she can handle it. Her body is firm and steady with its grip on his cock—she even rocks herself closer to him at his rhythm. </p><p>His motions are smooth, but swift. When he buckles, thrusting forward and rolling back his hips to repeat, Jill scratches along at the velcro straps that clasp at the lower curve of his spine, pulling at him while their kiss breaks. </p><p>From there, he goes to occupy his mouth at her jaw, nibbling, his free hand heading up to the hem of her uniform shirt. With her pants’ fabric crumpled in a knot at her knees, her top hangs free, showing her toned navel muscles. </p><p>And—it also provides easy access.</p><p>Those thick fingers of his flit at the fabric, teasing for a few moments as he gives a few marginally softer pumps into her. </p><p>Her insides pulse around his shaft, tense and clenched tight. Some of her cum is already falling slowly onto his balls, sticky and warm between her folds. </p><p>Creeping up, he caresses her curves, brushing from her hips to her trim waist and then ending at her chest. He grasps it—hand wedged underneath the stretchy fabric of her nude sports bra. </p><p>Her breasts are ample, overflowing even his big palm, and the rough squeezing makes her mewl hot breaths into the skin of his neck. Even more slip out when he clamps her nipples, one and then the other, until they’re stiff and hard. She’s begun kissing his neck desperately, mumbling his name as her ass pounds back against the bumpy cement.</p><p>Rocking back and forth at a steady rhythm, not too aggressive yet strong and full of vibrance. Jill keeps pace around his girth, grinding against him, but—Chris still rubs and jiggles her breasts like his life depends on it, watching the way they bounce before pressing his cheek against her face. </p><p>He’s inched his body closer since they began, subconsciously, needy and wanting to be against her. The pressure of the room and their  sweaty forms are almost unbearable as he reaches his peak. </p><p>His chest up against hers (pinning her to the wall), he finally releases with a forceful push: All at once, squirting into her, too heated to even attempt attempt at an exit. Sticky and creamy, his cum fills her hole, making a long, drawn-out moan release from between her lips. </p><p>Her whole body settles down, relaxes; her legs unfurl as he pulls out, head of his cock drizzling more fluid onto the bare cell floor. </p><p>Now, the digital voice shouts that there’s three minutes left—right on time. Just a little ahead of schedule, even. </p><p>Chris swallows thickly after an exhale, and zips his pants up. Draws his weapon and lets the high cool down—focuses. He turns to her. </p><p>Her short hair is mussed slightly and her STARS beret is off-kilter and lopsided, but otherwise she’s none the worse for wear. The corners of her lips only hint at the barest of subtle smiles. </p><p>With the trained ease of someone her status, Jill wordlessly leads him out of the cell and up the stairs while fastening her pants and drawing her pistol—without a single falter. Like nothing had ever happened. </p><p>Back to business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry to jesus h. christ for posting nsfw on christmas but it had to be done. i’m sure he understands. </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/togeklssu">my twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/mochacreams">buy me a coffee</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>